


A Different Man

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not the same man in the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 11, prompt role reversal

Teyla would never have guessed that shy and quiet Carson was a force to be reckoned with in the bedroom.

But then again maybe she should have. When there was a medical crisis, it was like there was a switch that had been flipped. Gone was the meek and mild mannered Carson, instead there was a cool, calm and collected man who barked out orders and knew they would be met.

She’d seen the same thing happen the night she brought him to her bed. The moment they got past her door, the second it closed behind them, he was a different man.

Carson had pulled her close, kissing her with a fierceness that surprised her. His hands roamed her body, drawing gasps from her and making her skin tingle in anticipation. He guided them to the bed, drawing her clothes off, then his, leaving them scattered on the floor. With quiet, but firm words, he had her trembling under him, his fingers caressing her folds, teasing her nub. Teyla was near begging for more when he covered her body with his. Their joining was just the beginning.

He soothed and teased with his strokes, taking her higher and higher. Teyla was no blushing youth, but Carson made her feel more vibrant and alive than she had in years. He spoke to her gently, his accent stronger as they both approached their pleasures. He saw to hers first, stilling as she cried his name. He brought her to fulfillment twice more before he found his own.

The next day he was again the quiet doctor, but when he looked at her, she shivered, knowing that she would invite to her bed again, where he would take charge. And Teyla was more than fine with that.


End file.
